Stand up and cheer, more Q & A is here!
by RiseAgainPhoenix
Summary: Yay! Even more crazy answers to crazy questions about the show Dark Angel. Aren't you all just *thrilled*? R+R!!!


**Disclaimers**:  I don't own anything having to do with Dark Angel (except for my fics)…like you guys didn't know that already.

**Author's notes**:  Thank you, all you reviewers, loyal readers, and question askers!!!  I was having serious trouble thinking of questions, but that's not a problem anymore ;)  Thanks!  If I don't answer your question, please don't feel bad.  It's just that I can't think of good, funny answers to all of them.  And please, please don't stop asking!

**Extra note**:  To Jewls13:  here's your apology---I am very sorry.  We're okay, right?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_First two questions by **alowlypotato**_:

**Has White considered signing up for the PGA Tour?  **We really aren't supposed to tell you this, but Mr. White has been playing hooky for a while.  He was late for work 12 times in the last 2 months, and just plain didn't show up 4 times.  And you know what he was doing?  Golfing.  Now, his secretary's opinion is that if he's good enough for the PGA, he wouldn't need all that practice, so no, he's not joining the Tour.  His boss (yes, everyone has a boss) isn't so sure, though.  He's been hearing rumours from the Evil Talking Gossiping Golf Balls of Doom® that White just may be hitting the course for more than just some leisure.  The Diabolical Golf Clubs from Hell® say White sucks, so we'll see.

**Where'd the hoverdrones go? Was Logan's hack REALLY that successful?  **No.  The FBI _finally _noticed, and sent down the X-Files team.  Mulder lassoed them all with a huge-ass rope and they've been hauled down to Washington for "research".  Wonder why they were cackling evilly?

**_Logan's Babe _**_really wanted this question answered_:

**Kendra said that she was addicted to tattoos but had them all removed, but in the episode where we find out who Mr. Multiples is, she has a tattoo on her shoulder. What happened?   Did it grow back or something?   **Kendra got gypped.  See, she went to a very cheap tattoo-remover, who basically covered them up with a peach marker.  Kendra, thank God, showers, so after a while, the marker rubbed off.  Funny thing is, she hasn't noticed yet.  I would hate to be the tattoo-remover when she does notice…

_From **Superblonde**_:

Why does Max have a shower AND a bathtub but lives in an abandoned apartment in a crappy building, while Logan's penthouse only has a shower?  The bathtub is there thanks to a miracle product called 'Tub-B-Grow'.  The apartment didn't use to have a tub, but with the help of this amazing bathtub-growing powder, a tub sprouted right from the ground.  It really works!!!  Users beware, though.  If you're not careful with this stuff, you could start a World Domination by Bathtubs.  So please, keep it out of the reach of children and don't drink and use.

_And from Superblonde's Mum__:_

How come we never see Logan standing in line for gas?  His mother isn't really dead.  She works for Esso. __

_Sorry, JessicaMackenzie__, you had an impressive lot of q's, but I couldn't answer many:_

So how come Rachel asks Alec to turn around when she's to take her clothes off but when he gets into the pool she's still wearing them?  Here's a little-known fact about Rachel:  She suffers from severe short-term amnesia.  She forgot that she was going to take off her clothes, then forgot why she asked him to turn around, and when they went into the pool, she forgot she still had clothes on.  And she doesn't say his name that much because she forgets it.

If Alec is an X-5 and he was there 10 years longer than Max, how come in "Berrisford Agenda", when riding his bike, he just falls flat in his face? Balance.   Don't they teach that at Manticore?  Yeah, they do.  All I'm going to say is that they don't teach people not to drink and drive at Manticore.  Hehe.

_And, lastly, a bunch of people have been asking:_

Why don't Max and Logan just where gloves if they want to touch each other?  What, you think they haven't thought of that?  One night, they tried to.  Unfortunately, that was also the same night all the gloves in North America decided to hold a rebellion for years of glove slavery.  None of the gloves would allow them to wear them, and some even attacked them.  Logan and Max now both have a little bit of phobia of gloves.  Maybe it'll pass.  Until then, they have to improvise by wrapping their hands with clear plastic food wrap.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Well?  Waddya think?  Review lots, and keep those questions coming!

If you've read all my other Q & A fics, and you still want more, you know what to do.  And if you haven't read all of them, what are you waiting for?  Go to my author file thingy and read them!  

_-RiseAgainPhoenix_


End file.
